


人棍龙崎

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 代发，翻译是@面





	人棍龙崎

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，翻译是@面

龙崎蠕动着，是因为冷吗？最近确实变冷了。

“⋯⋯月君”

我正把上衣拿过去准备给他套上时，龙崎叫了一声。

“⋯⋯我想去厕所。”

哦，原来如此。我抱着龙崎往厕所走去。没有了手脚的龙崎变得非常娇小，之前虽然驼背，但也跟我有差不多的身形，只是现在连我一半高都没有了，之前因着手铐与我紧紧相连的手臂也没有了。  
——他不能再独立地去厕所，也不能用手拿起食物，他一个人已经活不下去了。

“龙崎，厕所到了。”

我把厕所门打开，把打成结的裤管解开，让龙崎坐在坐便器上。

“月君，我上完了会叫你的，能不能先出去？”  
“不行，我出去了你从上面滑下来受伤了可怎么办？”

听我说完，龙崎不怒反笑。

“⋯⋯月君竟然会担心我受伤？你不是把我手脚切掉的人吗？”  
“但不这么做的话，龙崎说不定会逃跑哦？”

厕所里只剩下诡异的沉默。

“龙崎，你很聪明，只是单纯把你囚禁起来，以你优秀的头脑，肯定能想出逃脱的方法吧，并不惜去尝试。”  
“是啊，我当然会尝试了，任何人质都会这么做。”  
“但只要你没有了手脚就无法独自逃脱，就算想求救，这个公寓的隔音设施也不会有人听见的。”  
“做得真绝，不愧是月君，为了不让我指证你是基拉真是煞费苦心。”  
“⋯⋯你要是能从这里出去，指认我也行，届时你会因为逮捕基拉更加名声鼎沸，就算没了手脚也可以继续做侦探——前提是，你能出去。”

龙崎狠狠地瞪着我。

“啊，你夜空般的眼睛大理石般的肌肤和漆黑的头发，因为你是龙崎，我觉得最为可爱。”  
“这就是你爱的方式吗？”  
“是啊，来吧龙崎，话也说完了，从刚才开始你就一直在忍耐吧？弄出膀胱炎可不好，我来帮你。”

说完我使劲按压龙崎的腹部，在积满了尿液的膀胱附近。啊啊，一个人什么都不能做的龙崎，他的命运由我主宰，没有我他就无法生存，这是多么美好啊。


End file.
